


Extra Terrestrial Love

by DigitalDiva



Category: Baekyeol - Fandom, EXO (Band), Hunhan - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO-K, EXO-M - Freeform, Extra terrestrial, Fluff, HunHan - Freeform, Kind of..., Luhan - Freeform, M/M, Minseok - Freeform, RPS - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Zitao - Freeform, chanyeolxbaekhyun, i still ship it, kpop, sehunxluhan, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDiva/pseuds/DigitalDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun reached out to him, everything slowly fading away into darkness.  He called out once more and fell to his knees.  Only one light remained, a pin prick in the distance, and the world was silent.  This was, what he thought, life must be like if he lost Luhan.</p><p>-Complete-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth to Luhan

Sehun drove down the small street on the way home from his tedious college classes. The wind would have blown his hair into quite an unattractive mess if it weren't for his hat and music bellowed from the sports car's speakers.

As he drove, someone walking in the distance caught his attention. As he neared the figure, he saw quite a beautiful boy who appeared to be a similar age. The brunette looked up from the ground to look at Sehun as his car neared, looking surprised and a little confused. Sehun turned down his music and his car slowed to a stop next to the young man.

"Hey, are you lost?" He asked.

He continued to just stare.

"Lost?" He tried again, this time as clear as he could while minimising his music to a soft hum.

The guy appeared to pull himself from his trance and consider the question. He did look a bit foreign to Sehun. Almost ethereal but maybe Chinese?

He prayed that the boy spoke Korean.

"Uh... Yeah" he replied hesitantly in Korean.

Thank god. He wasn't quite ready to test his knowledge of Mandarin.

"Where did you come from?"

The boy thought again, concluding with a shrugged. "Not sure. If you're going to ask where I'm going next, same answer."

Sehun sighed. "If you want to, get in." He gestured.

He nodded slightly before walking around the car to get in the passenger side. Sehun began to drive again.

"What's your name?"

"Luhan. You?"

"Sehun."

A moment of silence passed between the two. "Where are we going?" Luhan asked.

"Uh... My house I guess... For now. I don't think you're much of a threat so..."

Luhan nodded. "Okay"

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet and a little awkward. Occasionally Luhan would entertain himself with the functions of the car such as ejecting and returning the cup holder under the stereo controls or repeatedly lowering and raising the window. Eventually they arrived in front of Sehun's house and he grabbed his bag from the back seat before exiting the car. Luhan watched as he got out and did the same.

Sehun walked towards the front door and unlocked it as he glanced behind himself to check on Luhan. To his surprise, he found him staring straight at him. Not exactly in the classiest way either. Just blatant staring.

A little weird..., Sehun thought. He opened the door and gestured for the smaller man to follow him in, which he did.

He is quite pretty... But at the same time handsome? Yeah. How did this work? Huh. While thinking, he failed to realise that it was him who was now staring awkwardly at Luhan. Luhan's eye brows raised slightly, some how making him cuter in a snarky kind of way.

"Are you okay?" Luhan asked slowly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Anyway, are you supposed to meet someone or something?" He asked as he set down his bag on the kitchen table.

"... Uh... Not really? I don't think so..."

A moment of silence passed and Sehun began to wonder if Luhan had hurt his head.

"Hey, do want a drink?" Sehun asked as he walked to the refrigerator, attempting to be a good host. Something that didn't exactly come to him naturally.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"I have juice..." He answered looking through his fridge.

"Sounds good." Luhan sat down in one of the chairs stationed at the small table

"Apple or orange?"

Luhan paused, a look of confusion crossing his face as stared at the table's surface.

"What's the difference again?"

Sehun's eyebrows raised,  
"One's made from apples and the other is made from oranges."

"Oh yeah.." Luhan looked legitimately enlightened. As such, Sehun began to wonder if he even knew what apples or oranges were.

"Apple sounds cool."

"Alrighty then." Sehun was now both amused and confused as he poured two glasses of apple juice and brought them to the table along with a small bag of candy in individual wrappers. "Feel free to have some of these too." He sipped his juice and watched with curiosity as Luhan picked a candy from the bag. He then almost choked as Luhan put the whole candy in his mouth. With the wrapper.

"No!"

Luhan looked up at him with a confused expression.

"You didn't take the wrapper off! It's paper..."

He seemed to consider this before taking the candy back out of his mouth and removing the wrapper before putting it back in again.

Sehun face palmed quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I swear you're from a different planet or something."

Luhan fidgeted with the wrapper between his slender fingers, looking down at the table, "What makes you say that?" He asked before attempting to inconspicuously return the wrapper to the candy in his mouth like it would improve its taste.

Sehun stared in disbelief, "Just, the way you act."

"What, do I act weird?"

"Just a little." He replied.

"Eh, I guess a lot of people do..."

Sehun shook his head slowly, chuckling quietly. "I guess so."

They continued to drink. After Luhan ate yet another candy without removing it's casing, Sehun sighed.

"What?"

"Here, watch me." He then took a candy, took off the wrapper correctly, and put it his mouth. He gestured at himself as if to show that that was how it was done.

Luhan nodded. "Yes, you're very good at eating."

Sehun face palmed again.

"That has to hurt. Why do keep doing that? Do you like pain?"

"Holy shit. Okay, paper isn't good for your body. So you shouldn't eat it. You probably won't feel great later."

Luhan reached over and took the wrapper from him and tucked it into his mouth. "Tastes good though."

"That's what I was just talking about!!" Luhan's eyes widened at Sehun's change in tone.

"I mean, that's what I was just explaining you shouldn't do. Also, you shouldn't just take things from people, it's kinda rude." He felt as though he was reasoning with a child.

"Oh..." Luhan nodded slowly. He proceeded to take another candy, this time following Sehun's instructions. "Good?" He asked, looking at him.

"Yeah. Good." Sehun verified.

Luhan smiled brightly. This somehow helped Sehun calm down. He smiled back.

"So where are you staying?" He asked. It hadn't exactly crossed his mind until now but he figured that for all he new, he was planning to stay here.

"No where right now. Just kinda wandering. Why?"

Sehun wondered how he hadn't died by eating something he shouldn't have yet and realised he was genuinely worried about him.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem right for you to wander around like that all alone."

"Yeah, I do get kinda lonely... And tired... And hungry... And cold.."

"Wait. When was the last time you ate?" Sehun's attention shifted to Luhan's petite frame and slender wrists.

"Uh... I just had some of those..." He pointed at the bag of candy.  
"But I don't really remember before that... I've found enough to survive, though ."

Sehun's eyes widened.  
"Seriously? I feel like I need to feed you. Never mind. I am going to feed you. What food do you like?"

Luhan just smiled fondly. "You're the nicest person, Sehun."

'That's a little sad... ' Sehun thought. He smiled anyway.

"Anyway, Uh... Anything you think is good. I trust you."

Sehun considered the groceries he currently had, seeing as he didn't exactly feel like running out to shop at the moment.

"I could make spicy noodles with kimchi... Sound good?" He offered.

"Yeah! Thank you!"

"Eh, no problem." He left out the fact that he too had been feeling lonely as of late and appreciated the company.

It was only 3pm so it wasn't exactly time for dinner yet but Sehun was hungry due waking up late and skipping breakfast in favour of being on time to his classes. So he got up and sorted through the cabinets for fixings for dinner. He eventually found what he was looking for and began to cook.

Luhan watched Sehun intently as he stirred the noodles in the small pot.

"You have a very small mouth." He commented from his new perch on one of the counters.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"It's cute."

Sehun blushed slightly, pursing his lips and focusing on making the sauce. He began to feel self conscious about his hair that was currently dyed a light pink, it's slightly faded faded colour was more prominent now that he had removed his hat. Probably because the two things Luhan seemed to stare at the most were his hair and his mouth. Oh wait, and his butt. He seemed to enjoy that too. He continued to stare until Sehun pointed out that was a little rude. He promptly apologised before shifting his attention to Sehun's phone that sat on the counter next to him.

"Have you ever used a phone before?"

"Nope!"

"Jeez. Here." He unlocked it and handed it to him. He didn't have anything to be embarrassed by if anyone were to find it so he figured it was worth entertaining him to end the awkward length of staring. As he explored the device, looks of excitement and curiosity crossed his face in turn.

"Who's Baek?" He asked while looking through his contacts.

"My friend. We talk a lot."

"Oh... Yeolie?"

"Another one of my friends. He's Baek's boyfriend."

And so it continued as Luhan asked who everyone was and how they were connected.

"What about Tao, is that your girlfriend?"

"Uh... No, no. Tao is not my girl friend. He's my bro." He pauses. "I don't have a girlfriend." He mumbled before silently interrogating himself over telling a stranger his current relationship status.

He finished their early dinner and they ate, sorting out temporary living spaces for Luhan. Sehun had already become attached to him, despite his misgivings.

His lips pursed annoyedly.

They eventually came to the conclusion that neither had the money at that time for him to stay in a good hotel, which meant he would be staying with Sehun because he wasn't quite ready to send a very attractive young man such as Luhan to some cheap hotel. Thankfully he had a spare bed room in his rather small house so Luhan wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. They ended up watching an action movie in his living room after that. About half way through the movie Luhan fell asleep which Sehun assumed was because of his extensive travelling on foot.

He didn't want to wake him up but he knew that his couch wasn't the most comfortable for sleeping. Luhan was smaller than Sehun so he found that he could pick him up pretty easily. He carried him to the spare room and with a little finagling he got him under the soft covers. He was suddenly quite proud that he made that bed so cozy despite the fact no one slept in it regularly.

He swiped a light brown wave of hair from his forehead and whispered a good night before heading back into the living room to turn off the tv. He stopped at his school bag, staring at it accusingly.

Shit. He had home work. He had totally forgotten about this aspect of his usually 'lonely accept for friends' life.

The house was mostly dark now, in exception to the kitchen light. He went into the kitchen and sat back down at the table, pulling his work from his bag along with a pencil. He sighed and began to do his work. Finally finishing at about 9:30pm, Sehun took a shower before going to sleep.


	2. Inexplicable Comfort

It must have been in the middle of the night when Sehun was awoken by someone sliding under the blankets next to him. He was only half awake so when he thought he said 'what are you doing' it probably came out more like 'mhhm nnnmmn?'.

"I'm sorry... I... Had a weird dream and thought it be nice to feel someone there?... I really hope you don't mind..." Luhan whispered back before burying his face into Sehun's upper back. Sehun was too tired to complain. He carefully turned over to face him and before he knew it, he was holding him with Luhan's head on his chest. He wasn't sure what shit Luhan had been through, but if it was bad enough to snuggle up to a complete stranger after having just a bad dream, he felt bad for when he had nightmares and there was no one to comfort him.

He pet his hair in what he hoped to be a comforting manor. Soon he felt him relax and breathe slower.  
He studied Luhan's face in the moonlight that peeked through the curtains, softening his features even further. He looked so beautiful. Too beautiful to be from this world.

He never once considered the probability of love at first sight, and this was no exception, but he found himself rather comfortable with Luhan. His attraction towards him possibly could have been spurred on by his peculiar nature, but also because they were equally needy, but in different ways. Luhan needed someone to love and care about him, where Sehun needed someone to see him for who he was and not some facade he put up. He was pretty sure if he put up any for Luhan, not only would he see through it, he would also probably call him out on it.

This both comforted and scared him.

As he thought, he absentmindedly stroked his thumb over Luhan's soft cheek. His mind raced back to his speculations of Luhan's origins and his actions when he mentioned being from another planet. He wondered if that was even possible. All this thinking made him even more tired and he quickly fell asleep, his hand still resting lightly on the side of Luhan's face with the rest of him tucked against Sehun.

He felt inexplicably comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I felt like I needed to add more! 감사합니다!


	3. Self Discovery

Sehun's dreams were short, confusing, speculation filled clips about his house guest. Some more surprising to him than others. The last was particularly tormenting to his conflicted mind.

It started simply enough, he sat on his small porch with head phones on and his eyes closed. Someone taps his shoulder and he looks up to see Luhan.

"Oh, hey... What's up?" He asked as he removed his headphones.

Luhan remained silent.

"Are you okay Lu? Did something happen?" He asked carefully, rising to his feet.

Luhan buried himself in Sehun's chest, wrapping his arms around his middle. In turn, he set one hand on his upper back and the other on the back of his head.

"Hey.. What's going on?" He whispered soothingly. He just felt the smaller boy shake his head in response.

Sehun slowly walked both of them inside and sat them on the couch. Luhan stared at the floor, he looked as if he was trying not to break down in front of him.

"I can't do this anymore, Sehun... I can't..I can't wander anymore..no one loves or even.. cares about me.." Despite his work, a tear trailed down his cheek as he spoke. Sehun wiped it away with his thumb, causing Luhan to look him in the eyes finally.

"That's not true. I care about you." He had never seen him cry before.  
He hated it.  
" A lot actually.."

"And then you say things like that. But... But you don't. Or you won't anyway... Not when you realise who.. What I am.. And we've only known each other a day.." He looked hurt by his own words and another tear ran down his cheek.

In his surreal state, Sehun leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on his dampened cheek. Then another on his lips.

"You are Luhan. And as long as you're Luhan, I will still care. I don't care if you're human, or some sort of alien, or hell, a fairy. I will still care, we'll work it out. You see?"

Luhan seemed to process this, his face portraying the spirals of confusion and surprise in his head. His eyes widened, his lips pursed before he pushed his hands onto Sehun's chest as he pressed his lips to Sehun's. Sehun holds him closely against himself as they kiss, pushed together like how they were when he fell asleep.

Luhan is the first to break away, despite Sehun's hold, and looks at Sehun intently, biting his lower lip before whispering breathlessly, "I'm not sure how long, please, just don't let go."

"Never."

————————————————

The droning sound of his alarm clock dragged him from his dreams, like a mother would drag her child away from a tempting cave that promised adventure.

Streams of light carried dust from the curtains, resulting in thin water falls decorated with golden specks that illuminate the wooden floor of his bedroom upon contact. It looked dreamlike. The morning light softened aspects of his bed room and eased Sehun into awareness as he turned off his alarm.

It seemed that his embrace continued throughout the night. Their legs remained intertwined and his hand was still in Luhan's tossled hair. Luhan's head rested on Sehun's chest, his eyes closed and mouth relaxed and peaceful. Despite eating kimchi the night before, his breath smelled sweet and fresh. Sehun remembered Luhan's mouth tasting sweet when he kissed him in his dream. It know felt like a distant memory, fuzzy with a lack of depth, and he suddenly felt a very strong urge to kiss him, to see if his breath tasted the same. To see if it made him feel as safe yet anxious as it did then. He brushed his thumb over Luhan's lips, leaning closer, breathing in his scent.

He reminded himself that they just met yesterday and this wasn't a drama. People don't just do that, let alone two guys. He immediately thought of how Baek and Chanyeol carefully hid their relationship from everyone besides a select few.

Since Luhan was still fast asleep, Sehun carefully pulled away and slipped out bed, making sure not to disturb him. He sneaked to the bathroom and took a shower before brushing his teeth and styling his hair. Unlike Luhan, he didn't wake up with a miraculously clean mouth even with brushing his teeth the previous night.

He returned in a white tank top and black ultra skinny jeans that no one else could fit in with his bodily proportions. Luhan was still asleep but now sprawled on top of the covers rather than under them.  
Sehun considered the boundaries on awaking the shorter man and decided sticking to the slightly more intimate gestures he would do with Tao would be good. Maybe a bit more...

Sehun slowly crawled onto the bed, his hands on either side of Luhan's shoulders and his knees by his hips. It was only when he was fully positioned, did he realise how unseemly it looked. He didn't mean for it to be that inappropriate originally. Well, he was already there, hovering over Luhan like one of those weird people only written in tawdry romance novels and fan fiction. What to do...

"So, are you going to just lay on my bed all day?" Sehun whispered.

Luhan's eyes slowly fluttered open. Looking at Sehun's face before angling his head down to look at the way Sehun had unintentionally straddled him. His eyebrows raised.

"I mean, if this is what you would do if I left, I'd rather stay, Sehunnie." He said, his eyes returning to meet Sehun's.

Sehun blinked a few times and his lips pursed. That was not what he expected him to say. Luhan's hand raised from the bed and to play with the hem of Sehun's tank top between his finger tips. Sehun was unbelievably turned on and he was pretty sure Luhan noticed.

"That was one of those things you were talking about, huh?.. Awkward, abnormal things that I do sometimes?" He asked, his focus slowly shifting back to the fit of Sehun's pants.

"Yup. Not so abnormal since I'm the one that kinda... Hovered over you.. But, yeah, awkward." He replied.

"Ah.. I see.."

There was a silence that followed that Sehun couldn't quite pronounce socially awkward or sexually awkward or both... After all, his hips were only a few short inches from Luhan's lap. If any one of Sehun's friends were to visit out of the blue right then, he would quietly die of embarrassment.

"How old are you Sehun?" Luhan asked suddenly.

"Uh.. 22.. Why, how old are you?" Sehun answered. He wasn't so much put off by the question its self as he was the time and position. This then sparked the inevitable question of why he was still straddling Luhan.

"26 years." He said. Somehow, Sehun felt even more attracted to Luhan with the knowledge of him being his hyung. He dodged the 'why' aspect, "By the way, I think it's kinda funny how just a minute ago, you said this was awkward and yet you're still in the same position.."

"Well, You're quite comfortable and surprisingly attractive from this angle, hyung." He said before he could stop himself, his lips curling into a small smirk.

Luhan's eyebrows raised again as he looked back up at him, "I'm glad I'm comfortable and attractive to you. You're butt is also very shapely."

Sehun should have expected him to say something like that. He rolled to the side of Luhan so he was no longer on top of him.

"You just say this kind of thing to people?" Sehun mumbled, rhetorically.

"No.. Just you." Luhan replied to his non question.

Sehun felt bizarrely pleased with this. Satisfied even. However, this was soon destroyed when he remembered his classes today and a disapproving noise left his throat.

Luhan sat up quickly. "I'm sorry. I probably just made you very uncomfortable.. I don't mean to be so rushed and weird. I just, really like you and you're attractive and I'm weird and-"

"That wasn't about you!" Sehun interrupted, quickly sitting up to look him in the eye. Luhan went quiet. "You didn't make me uncomfortable. I don't think you're weird, well, not in a bad way anyway. You actually, make me question myself on terms of sexuality and in the last day, I have thought about many things that I probably shouldn't have and thus, won't elaborate on. Anyway!" He could see Luhan's eyes widening as he spoke and he was getting annoyed with himself for rambling. "The point is, I realised that I have mandatory classes today. So I can't just stay home all day even though I want to." Sehun stood from the bed and pulled on a jacket that lay on the chair at his desk.

"I can't come, huh?" Luhan said from where he sat on the bed.

"No. Sorry...Only registered students can attend. I should finish early today so I should be home by 12 o'clock. Feel free to wander the house and get used to it since I don't see you wandering off soon. Right?" He spoke, regaining his usual composure, as Luhan nodded in agreement while following him into the kitchen.

Sehun got something quick to eat and continued, " Okay, I don't get a lot of visitors during the day but if someone knocks or calls just don't answer. No one's home, not that I'm ashamed of you, it just makes it so you don't have to talk to people and explain how we're connected, why you're staying in my house, why I'm not there, you know." He gathered everything in his bag. "I really hate to leave you alone and all but I swear I won't be gone for long. I'm trusting you, okay?"

"Okay." Luhan nodded again.

"Make sure you eat more than what I am. You need to eat more. There should be soup or something in the fridge that you can heat in the microwave."

"Okay, I promise I won't die in the time that it takes you to go to your classes. I'll be fine! See you later." Luhan assured as Sehun opened the front door.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, see you later." Sehun walked toward his car with his bag, looking back at the door to see Luhan multiple times before driving away.

Sehun could see him close the door in his rear view mirror and he sighed. Sehun was sure this man would be the beginning and end of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some of this in early early morning so sorry if it's a bit rambley!~ I hope you enjoy a bit more of awkward dreams with personally confused Sehun!  
> 읽어 주셔서 감사합니다!
> 
> (This is kinda the opposite of the last one, as this one is fuck long ㅋㅋㅋ..)


	4. Secret Housewife

School was boring. As it always was. It was even harder to stay focused today, though, because of Luhan at home. The morning's events kept flashing through his mind and he thought that he handled waking process pretty poorly.

Sehun finished the days classes at 12:35 and picked up lunch for both him and Luhan at a cafe before going home. He also refrained from his usual habit of eating in the car so he could eat with Luhan.

His phone buzzed and looking down at it, a text from Baek waited on his lock screen. It read,

"Yo, come over in an hour"

  
Then another two sent, "Yeollie and I are gonna watch the new movie we were telling you about" and "Bring food".

Sehun frowned slightly. He debated in his head. 'I could go, I really do want to watch it, and with school I haven't hung out with them in a while... But what about Luhan? I already left him alone for half of the day...' Then he thought of the dream...

So. Much. Guilt. He shouldn't care about that stupid dream, It didn't mean anything.

'Maybe I can bring him too? Baek and Yeollie are pretty openminded... Actually, so is Luhan... Plus... I'm starting to feel like Luhan is my secret house wife...' He thought.

He got to a stop sign and quickly texted, "OK, mind if I bring someone??? New friend??"

He heard it buzz again once he started driving, but waited till he got to a red light to check it.

"Sure"

Well, that takes care of that problem.

When he got home, to his surprise and comfort, the door was locked. He unlocked the door with his free hand before opening it.

"It's me." He said loudly as he stepped in.

"Yay~" Luhan's reply was muffled from the next room over.

Sehun set the bag of food down on the kitchen counter and began to sort through it.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his waist and Luhan pressed his head between Sehun's shoulders.

"Oh, hey.." Sehun said. "What's up?"

"I guess I get attached easily..." Luhan responded quietly. "What did you get?"

"Well, I got cinnamon breadsticks and coffee. The bread is sweet and earthy, so is the coffee really, except this kind of coffee tastes more like vanilla? Do you know what vanilla tastes like?" He tried to explain the flavours since he doubted that Luhan knew what they were.

"Uh... No. But it sounds good! Both do. I'll just try them, you don't have to describe it." Luhan smiled at him sweetly.

Secret housewife.

"Right, here you go..." He handed Luhan a cup along with a small bag of cinnamon breadsticks. "So... I was talking to one of my friends, he asked me to come over today so we could watch a movie... You remember Baek, right?"

Luhan thought a moment. "Yes... Baek... Baekhyun?"

It surprised Sehun how good Luhan's memory was, he remembered Baek's full name...  
"Exactly. So he asked, well, told me really, to come over so I could watch a movie with him and Chanyeol and I asked if I could bring you. Is that okay?" Sehun finished.

"Sure, sounds fun." Luhan shrugged before setting his food on the table and sitting down.  
Sehun sat down across from him.

Luhan looked at his paper bag dubiously, bringing a corner of the brown paper to his mouth before looking to Sehun. Sehun looked between him and the bag confusedly, then realised he was subtly asking wether he was supposed to eat it. He gestured, pointing into the bag before taking a bite out of a bread stick.

"Oh, right..." He lowered it from his mouth and looked inside instead.  
"Hey! I saw idols sharing these on tv... One person had one end in his mouth and another person had the other in his, then their faces got closer and it looked like they kissed..."

Of course. Pepero challenges.

"Yeah, people do that a lot." Sehun responded. "I tried it once with Chanyeol, previously Yixing but I didn't really understand the challenge that time so we messed up..."

Luhan looked fascinated. "Really? What happened?"

Oh boy.

"Well, the pepero broke so we kinda kissed by accident." He said quickly.

Luhan looked somewhere between amused and something Sehun couldn't quite decide was annoyed or disappointed. He ended up just laughing, though.  
"Woah! Seriously?! What was it like?"

Sehun ruffled the back of his hair.  
"Well... It wasn't bad, I guess. but since I don't like Yixing that way, it was really awkward."

Luhan smirked. "Ah, Who do you like 'that way' then?"

"Right now? I don't know." This was mostly true. Sehun really didn't know for sure. Plus, he wasn't really ready to confess his overall confusion with Luhan more than he already had that morning. He was still hoping that Luhan hadn't heard that part.  
"If I even do, I don't know who."

"Right..."  
Luhan's smirk was still present but his eyes looked unmistakably disappointed. "So are we going to your friends' place when we're done eating?"

Sehun took a sip from his coffee before looking back up at him. "Yeah, we could do that. Is that what you want to do?"

Luhan nodded as he went back to eating. The conversation dropped there, the two sharing awkward glances as they ate until Sehun stood. He tossed their bags and cups into the small bin in the corner of the kitchen before turning back to Luhan.  
"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

They put their shoes back on, Sehun locked the door, and they got into his car. The drive was familiarly quiet as they got to a pizza place to pick up the promised food. On the way out of the drive through, Luhan spoke while shifting the boxes onto his lap.  
"Were you planning on dying your hair again soon?"

"Yeah, I'm not yet sure what colour though..." He adjusted his hat. "I was thinking maybe purple next."

"You'd look handsome with purple hair... You'd also look good with blue hair. Or white." Luhan nodded, looking thoughtful. Then his expression turned to frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. "My hair was white once, before this. Not sure when, but..."

Sehun stared at him for a moment before refocusing on the road.

Luhan looked up at him. "What?"

Sehun's lips curled into a small smirk. "You'd look cute with white hair." He wasn't sure exactly how many times he had now shared an opinion he immediately regretted.

Luhan then stared at him for a while, longer than Sehun had earlier and his eyes were narrowed.

"What's up?" Sehun finally asked.

Luhan shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure you out and it's baffling. You seem like you understand me so well but I'm constantly confused by you."

'You have no idea.' Sehun thought, then he sighed. "No, I'll be honest, I really don't understand you, Luhan. I try to, but it's hard. It's hard to understand people who don't think like you, but I guess that's part of being human..."

"Yeah... I've never been good at that... Being human. As you said, I think differently." His eyes shifted to gaze out the window. "Sometimes it helps, I can understand things most people can't. But instead I have a hard time understanding people... Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sehun still had his theories about Luhan and this just backed them up. Sehun really wanted to know what Baek thought of him so it was convenient that that was their destination.

"However," Luhan continued, seeming to be explaining this to himself and Sehun simultaneously. "Sometimes it's easy to read people like you because you're very expressive. When you feel someway, it's usually obvious. It's like a show rather than a person. Like, this morning, you seemed confused but overall, happy. When you came home, though, you didn't look confused or happy, more contemplating and worried... Really..."

"Okay... That's pretty accurate." Sehun admitted.

Luhan nodded. "But sometimes, like now, I have no idea how you feel."

At that moment, Sehun pulled into Baekhyun's drive way, parking behind where Baek's motorcycle stood next to Chanyeol's convertible. He turned the car off and looked back to Luhan.  
"I think I understand. Don't be afraid to say what you think because Chanyeol and Baekhyun are either as, or more honest than I am so they'll tell you if you've said something they consider weird. That being said, they're very cool and accepting people and I think you'll like them."

Luhan nodded and Sehun opened the door to get out, stopping when Luhan spoke again. "Wait."

Sehun turned back around. "What is it?"

Luhan smiled at him. "Just, thanks for listening... Thanks for caring. I appreciate it."

"It's nothing." Sehun smiled back genuinely.

With that, they exited the car and approached the house and Luhan held the boxes of food while Sehun knocked.

Chanyeol answered the door with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been taking a while!~ I'm currently working on a colab and its eating my free time! Thank you all for being patient!


	5. Cheer and Snark

Chanyeol greeted Sehun with a hug. "Hey! What's up, man?"

"Not much. Boring day." Sehun smiled. He gestured from Chanyeol to Luhan. "This is my friend Luhan. And Luhan, this is Chanyeol."

Luhan smiled and Chanyeol beamed. "Nice to meet you, Luhan." He pulled Luhan into a hug, apologising when he nearly toppled the boxes of pizza (luckily, Luhan was graceful), before turning and leading them into the house.

Enthusiasm and cheerfulness always seemed to roll off of Chanyeol in waves, this was one of his many aspects that made him a great friend. At this moment, though, Sehun was even more appreciative of it than usual. Especially since it slightly reduced the feeling of how bizarrely, this felt more like he was introducing a boyfriend than just a friend.

Sehun and Luhan rid themselves of shoes in the entry way and walked into the living room. Baekhyun instructed Luhan to set the boxes on the coffee table, then hugged both him and Sehun. They all sat on the floor with pillows while Chanyeol inserted a disk into the media player.

Baekhyun opened one of the boxes slightly and peered into it. "I'm so hungry..." He grabbed a few napkins and set them on the table before taking a slice of pizza. "Thanks for bringing food."

Sehun smiled. "No problem, man." He retrieved a slice of pizza for himself and one for Luhan.

Luhan took it and looked expectantly at Sehun. Sehun took a bite out of the end and then part of crust. He shrugged and hoped it was an adequate explanation that the entire thing was edible. Luhan nodded slowly and began eating normally like nothing happened. As he always did.

Sehun glanced sideways at Baek and raising one eyebrow, searching for any kind of reaction. Baek made a funny face as he looked at Luhan then back to Sehun and shrugged in response. Sehun nodded. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was oblivious to the exchange as he sat down on the other side of Baek, folding his long legs beneath himself. He looked at Luhan. "So do you attend the same college as Sehun?"

"Uh... No." Luhan looked at Sehun briefly before returning his focus to Chanyeol. "I kinda got lost and he helped me."

Chanyeol nodded, looking between them. "Do you live here in Seoul?"

"Kinda. I do now..." Luhan took another bite of his pizza.

Sehun looked up at Chanyeol. "We couldn't figure out a place for him to live so he's currently staying at my house. He's a fun flat mate anyway." Sehun smiled again.

Chanyeol's grin turned slightly ornery as he turned to Baekhyun. "Am I a fun flat mate?"

Baek laughed and swatted his arm. "Oh, yeah. Very fun!"

Sehun smirked but blushed lightly, glancing questioningly at Luhan, who was also laughing. Did he understand the connotations?  
This guy who didn't even know what apples were?

"What?" Luhan asked, still quietly laughing.

Sehun just shrugged and shook his head.  
  
Chanyeol gestured toward the screen, still looking amused. "Well, the movie's ready."

They continued to eat as the drama began. After a few minutes, Baekhyun nudged Sehun and stood, heading into the kitchen. Sehun followed, hearing Chanyeol mumble something to Luhan as he joined Baekhyun in the kitchen.

Baekhyun leaned against one of the counters with his arms folded across his chest. He raised his eyebrows.

Sehun shrugged and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Yeah... What do you think?"

"Well..." Baekhyun tilted his head back, looking up at the overhead light fixture and gestured. "I'm not exactly ready to give a report, if that's what you were looking for, but he's definitely interesting. I'd probably need to actually talk to him a bit more to get a full opinion." They nodded slowly in unison and after a moment, Baekhyun thinned his eyes. "Do you actually know where he is from?"

Sehun shrugged. "Nope. I still have no idea. He says he doesn't know either but that's kinda hard to forget, you know?" Baekhyun nodded and looked like he was thinking. Sehun continued. "I'll tell you what though, he remembers everything outside of his own past perfectly. I'll tell him something once and he's got it."

"Huh, weird." It was Baekhyun's turn to shrug. "Maybe he had a crappy childhood and, either purposefully or not, forgot about it due to shock or something like that."

Sehun thought about how clingy Luhan acted when he got home and when he had a nightmare. "Maybe..."

"You fail! You're going to miss a good scene!" Chanyeol declared loudly from the living room.

Baekhyun and Sehun exchanged smiles before Sehun ducked out of the kitchen, settling back down next to Luhan. Luhan looked at him questioningly but Sehun just gestured back to the television. Baekhyun emerged from the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn shortly after the protagonist of the drama was unexpectedly shot by their lover, and received a light swat on the arm from Chanyeol.

A few minutes later, Luhan leaned against Sehun's side, still staring at the screen. His eyes looked watery. Sehun rubbed a hand over Luhan's upper back and whispered. "Are you okay?"

Luhan gestured at the drama continuing to unfold. The man was now in a sketchy hospital, struggling with both physical damage and shock.  
"Yup."

Later, it turned out, that the hospital was one of the headquarters of the antagonist. Then, when the protagonist escaped his prison-like hospital room and fled the compound, Luhan suddenly transitioned from sympathetic and teary, to serious and thoughtful. Sehun kept his arm around Luhan's shoulders for the rest of the film.

Sehun actually enjoyed the drama, despite its few, inevitable cheesy scenes and Luhan's questionable behaviour. It was fun, as watching movies with Chanyeol and Baekyun always was, and they shared snarky comments and observations throughout the movie.

When the credits began to roll, Chanyeol stood and retrieved the disk from the player. "Good right?  
Sehun nodded.

"Yeah, that was really good."  
Luhan looked back to Chanyeol. He smiled and laughed a little. "I almost cried."

The others laughed too, Chanyeol nodding. "Same!"

Baekhyun and Sehun bumped fists since they 'didn't'. Luhan poked Sehun's side. "Now, now, I saw your eyes get teary too!"

Sehun made a face. There was a lot of laughter. Sehun felt content despite being called out for almost crying. Chanyeol and Luhan seemed to get along perfectly and Baekhyun was friendly while still noticing the same weird things Sehun noticed.

The rest of the night flew by in conversation and laughter as they played video games. Baekhyun had to teach Luhan the controls but he was pretty patient. It was dark outside when they left and Sehun told Chanyeol and Baekhyun he would text them later.

In the car, Luhan chattered happily about how nice Chanyeol was and how funny Baek was. Sehun just smiled and agreed.

The mood suddenly died, though, when they pulled into Sehun's driveway. They were greeted by an unfamiliar, black car waiting with a silhouette of a man barely visible through the tinted windows. Sehun thinned his eyes as he parked, and when he glanced at Luhan, all the snark and cheer from earlier was replaced with wide-eyed fear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! More done! Poor Luhan! ㅋㅋㅋㅋ This is my first time attempting to write Baek and Chanyeol in a fic so I hope you guys like it!  
> 감사합니다!


	6. Uneasy Conversations

__Sehun looked between Luhan and the black vehicle as he turned off the car. Luhan tugged the hood on his jacket forward, hiding more of his face. Sehun thinned his eyes slightly before getting out of his car and approaching the foreign one. He wasn't surprised when Luhan didn't followed.

The man, dressed in a plain black suit, exited the car and bowed to Sehun. Sehun bowed as well, quietly wondering how much hair gel he would have had to use to make his hair sleeked back like this man's. "Oh ssi?"

"That's me." Sehun nodded slightly. "How can I help you?"

The man tucked his hands behind his back as he looked at the car over Sehun's shoulder. "Have you had any visitors recently?"

Sehun thinned his eyes at the man as he thought. "Only friends."

"Ah." The man nodded slowly, still looking over Sehun's car intently. "Who is in the car?"

"My room mate." Sehun shrugged as the man looked back to him with an inquisitive look. "He's kinda shy."

The man nodded again, looking speculative, before reaching into his pocket and retrieving a silver card.  He held it out to Sehun. It was cool to the touch, despite the pleasant temperature the middle of autumn offered. "Please be cautious and call the number provided if you have any unknown or unwanted visitors in the near future. I'm alerting all inhabitants of isolated homes in the area of a temporary risk of intrusion."

Sehun carefully tucked the card into the pocket of his jeans. It still felt slightly uncomfortable and foreign even with the cloth barrier between it and Sehun's skin. The man's sketchy wording added onto Sehun's already present uneasiness. "Risk of intrusion?"

"Yes, I won't go into detail but make sure to keep your home secure from strangers." The man turned, opened his car door again and slid into the drivers seat. "Make sure to alert your shy friend as well."

Sehun watched as he closed the door and drove away. When the car was well out of sight, he turned back to his own car, where Luhan was still hiding beneath his hood. He tapped the glass of the window and gave a thumbs up when Luhan looked at him.

Luhan carefully got out of the car like he was still being watched and began to walk towards the door. Sehun followed close behind. "Hey, are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm... Fine." Except, he didn't look fine. The look in his eyes reminded Sehun of just hours earlier, when Luhan reacted strangely to a scene in the movie. Sehun couldn't exactly remember which scene it was, though, since he'd only seen it this once. Luhan's eyes were still wide. "What was that about?"

Sehun decided to try to be careful with his words. "Uh, he was warning me about 'unknown visitors'? I don't know." He stepped past Luhan to unlock the door. "He seemed kinda weird... Maybe there was a jail break or something. I think there is some sort of compound down the road. We'll just be careful." Sehun shrugged, hoping that was good enough to calm Luhan's nerves even slightly.

However, it seemed like it took the opposite effect on Luhan than was intended. His eyes widened impossibly and once Sehun stepped into the house, Luhan all but flew in behind him, taking his shoes off on the mat by the door.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Sehun gently touched his hand to Luhan's back, bending down slightly. "We'll be okay. We will just lock the doors and stuff."

Luhan made an uncomfortable sound, shrugging off Sehun's hand. He looked genuinely frightened as he ran up the stairs, which, in turn, scared Sehun. When Sehun followed, the door to the guest bedroom was closed and locked. Sehun leaned against the door. "Lu, what's wrong? You're kinda freaking me out."

Luhan's voice was surprisingly close, though quiet, just on the other side of the door. "I'm fine, Sehun. Just... Leave me alone for a while, okay?"

After trying the door knob once more, Sehun sighed. "Okay. Just let me know if you need anything." He reminded himself that he had only really known Luhan for two days, and it was Luhan's choice what he did.

He found himself repeating these words to himself multiple times as a while turned into a few days. It never helped him to feel any better, probably since Luhan only left his room when Sehun insisted that he needed to eat, and even then, he didn't really speak unless he was saying 'thank you'.  
  
On Friday, Sehun invited Tao over and they sat talking for almost two hours with no signs of Luhan.

After a while, Sehun leaned closer to Tao. "Can you believe I have a roommate?"

"Huh. Yeollie did say you made a new friend." Tao nodded slowly before thinning his eyes slightly and looked around the living room. "Where is he?"

Sehun pointed to the stairs. "He won't leave his room and I don't know why."

"Oh... Is he okay?" Tao gestured.

Sehun made a face, shaking his head. "I don't know. I make sure he eats..."

"Ah..." Tao mimicked Sehun's face, looking towards the stairs. "Well, I hope he feels better soon."

"Yeah, I do too. I'll tell him him you said hello and that you're concerned. Chanyeol too, he called earlier asking about Luhan."

Tao left soon after to go to work and Sehun made the same trudge to Luhan's room that he did the last three days. He tapped on the door. "Hey, Luhan... Tao and Chanyeol say hi. They're worried about you too..."

"Oh..." Luhan replied after a short silence. "Tell them not to worry."

Sehun gestured before letting arms fall limply at his sides. "Do you want dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." Sehun heard the blankets shift on the bed when Luhan spoke.

Sehun sighed, gesturing limply again before waking back downstairs. He made himself a small dinner, mumbling to himself about how childish Luhan was acting as he ate. He couldn't believe how much Luhan had impacted his life in just a few days.

Despite that, he dreamt of Luhan fondly once again, similar to the first night he met him. However, this time, he woke up with Luhan in his thoughts, not his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (again) for the late post and short chapter! I've been pretty busy recently so it took longer to write than was expected... 
> 
> 나는 그것을 좋아하면 좋겠!


	7. Unearthing Guilt

When Sehun woke up, his bed was warm, even on the side he didn't frequent, and there was an imprint in the spare pillow, like an invisible figure was still sleeping, but no one was in his room.

He shifted the covers off of himself, sliding his legs over the side of the bed and just sitting for a moment before finally standing. The floor boards creaked slightly with his weight, despite his attempts at subtlety, as he walked out of his room and towards Luhan's door.

Much to his displeasure, it was still shut. A television was playing inside and Sehun wiped his eyes, tapping gently on the door with one knuckle. Sehun cleared his throat softly before hearing a response

"Yes?" Luhan's voice sounded soft but he seemed more responsive than he had as of late.

Sehun smiled to himself. "Good morning. Want breakfast?"

The room was quiet for a moment, aside from what sounded like a drama playing at a low volume. "Yes, actually, thank you. I don't need much, though."

Improvement! Sehun almost laughed with happiness. "Alright, I'll be back in a minute."

Sehun made his way down stairs. He loosely ran a hand through his disheveled hair, which had been dyed to an almost pastel purple the previous night. His kitchen, a window into a cleaner, simpler but more boring life stood empty. No sun came through the large dark edged window in front of the sink despite the time. Sehun stared out for a moment, at the cloudy sky, the trees that offered a constant shadow which just added to the darkness, his car which sat alone in the driveway.

A black car patrolled down the street. Sehun immediately recalled the mysterious man who visited almost a week ago now. He thinned his eyes at the dark windows which reflected pictures of his house as it passed. It patrolled, slowed, finally passed. Sehun looked down at his sink.  
  
He shook his head at himself before fixing a simple breakfast of eggs and rice. He carefully carried the two deep plates upstairs, to Luhan's room. He knocked twice, and was pleased to hear immediate footsteps approaching the door. The door opened slightly and Luhan peered up at Sehun through the gap.

"Oh.... thank you. I really appreciate it." Luhan opened the door further, looking at the floor for a moment before meeting Sehun's eyes again. "Thanks for being so patient too... I've probably been kinda inconvenient recently, I'm really sorry."

"It's no problem..." Sehun looked him over quickly, noting how the roots of his hair were lighter now, almost light gold where the brown faded. His eyes seemed especially doe like in the dim lighting and his frame still so small, possibly smaller. "It's nice to see you again, though, I missed you."

Luhan nodded, smiling softly. He stared at Sehun for a little while before turning into his room. He reached into the pot of a hanging plant and retrieved a TV remote. Sehun tilted his head to one side, remembering Luhan's peculiar traits. Luhan carefully looked the remote over before turning off the TV. He turned on the overhead light and gestured for Sehun sit on the bed with him, still smiling sweetly.

Sehun sat down next to Luhan and Sehun felt the same warmth he had the first time he really talked to Luhan. Sehun smiled down at his plate, beginning to eat after Luhan took his first bite.

They made small talk, discussing Luhan's intake of food the last few days. Luhan insisted that he had been eating enough, explaining that he ate at night, though the portions sounded too small to Sehun.

He shook his head after a while, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm going to go shopping after I change, wanna come?"

Luhan looked like he was thinking for a moment, then he shook his head softly. "I'd rather not, thank you though."

Sehun was feeling better that day than he had any of the days previous, despite the super market being crowded. He navigated around produce and picked up as much food as he could afford for the week. After examining a small box of sugar coated pastries, concluding that they would compliment dinner after all, an end-cap of cute, plush deer with big eyes caught his eye.

Sehun snickered quietly to himself as he took one from the shelf. It felt surprisingly soft against Sehun's palm as he set the plush into the cart.

The check out lines seemed impossibly long and Sehun couldn't wait to get home. Even so, he stood, attempting to be as patient as he could manage whilst the elderly couple in front of him requested replacements for perfectly intact items.

When he arrived home, all the blinds were shut. Sehun raised an eyebrow as he glanced down the street, noticing the now infamous car parked a ways down the road. He walked briskly to the door, quickly unlocking the door and rushing in.

Much to his disappointment Luhan was still upstairs. However what he didn't expect was how clean the entire down stairs was. After removing his shoes at the door, he slowly looked around. Both the bathroom and the kitchen were completely scrubbed as well as swept, with dishes done and laundry folded, though...

"What the..?"

Socks were folded in half and stacked by colour, while all the shirts had been tucked together like socks.

Sehun made his way back to the kitchen, smiling to himself. He put away all the groceries before grabbing the deer plush and heading upstairs.

"Hey, Luhan? I got you something..." he fidgeted with small deer as he waited for a reply. The TV was still playing some sort of drama inside, though he still had no idea which it was.

"Hey..." Luhan's voice came softly through the closed door. "Sorry, I'm not feeling so well... I think I might be sick... yeah."

"But-"

"I'm so thankful you thought of me, though... it really means so much to me, but I don't want you to get sick."

Sehun sighed softly, nodding. "I miss you... a lot." He face palmed when the only thing that answered was silence. "Will you be wanting dinner later?"

"...I think I better not..."

Sehun gestured exasperatedly. "Please don't that again..."

"I'm not, I'm just not hungry. It's probably because I'm sick... Don't worry."

"I'll try not to." Sehun gestured again, looking at the plush deer for a moment before setting it down outside the door. "I'm leaving this here for you, though."

The rest of the evening was too quiet for Sehun's liking. He was barely hungry himself, so dinner was brief snacking while he played on his PlayStation with Baek.

The deer was no longer sitting in the hall, which contributed to a little comfort. His room was dark as he changed for bed, pale silver light falling on to the wood floor where it shown through the branches of the tree outside. As he finished tugging on a tank top, he walked towards the window. The street was as quiet as usual, but somehow, something felt wrong. He didn't quite know what it was until he noticed the black car again, now sitting almost directly across the street.

Sehun thinned his eyes at it. "What do you want?" He muttered to himself.

The locks were all locked when he checked them briskly, and the car was still there when he walked back up to his room. Sehun shook his head before lying down and trying to sleep.

His dreams were no less unsettling. Luhan was running down a stark corridor, seeming to be chased by an unknown antagonist. His subconscious filled in the blanks and the enemy became the man in the suspicious car. The man calmly followed Luhan with a certain determination that could easily be overlooked if one wasn't looking for it. He felt himself reach for Luhan, call his name, try to follow the suited man but his legs were frozen as though he were petrified. He shouted his name again and Luhan looked back. Relief began to spread over him but not for long. He realised Luhan's hair was completely white now, his eyes slightly bigger, full of fear and warning. The moment his eyes met Sehun's and he slowed his pace ever so slightly, was enough time for the man suddenly to catch his wrists and bind them in something foreign to Sehun. Luhan never broke eye contact with him, even as he was led away down a separate corridor. He spoke but Sehun couldn't hear him. He repeated himself, with a look of guilt, and Sehun could barely read his lips.

"I tried."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive!! Sorry for taking so long... I hope this chapter is worth the wait~  
> 계속해 주셔서 감사합니다!!!


	8. Confessions and Revelations

Sehun reached out to him, everything slowly fading away into darkness. He called out once more and fell to his knees. Only one light remained, a pin prick in the distance, and the world was silent. This was, what he thought, life must be like if he lost Luhan.

Something brushed against his hand but he was still blind.

"Luhan?"

A soft sound replied, almost a voice but not quite, and suddenly the point of light was expanding, surrounding him.

The first thing Sehun saw when he opened his eyes, was Luhan sitting on the empty half of the bed, softly murmuring to him. "It's alright, I'm right here... Are you awake?"

Sehun nodded slowly before sighing with relief. He sat up slightly and raised his hand to Luhan's cheek, gently caressing the side of his face.

Luhan smiled softly and seemed to decide something. He laced his fingers with Sehun's before pressing his lips to his.

Sehun went with it, kissing back for a while, his free hand moving down to rest at the back of Luhan's neck. When things began to get too passionate, though, he forced himself to pull away.

"Wait..." He looked at their hands and slowly moved back up to Luhan's face, his lips slightly parted and the worry in his large eyes. "Do you even know what you're doing right now?"

"Is this not how people show that they care about someone?" Luhan looked confused. "On TV that's how people do that and then they stay with each other and help each other..."

Sehun briefly covered his eyes with his free hand and inhaled deeply. He felt stupid and guilty for kissing back, but even more that he got aroused from it. "No... it doesn't really work that way, Luhan... it's not exactly that simple. There has to be love, real love." He still wasn't sure if Luhan actually liked him back. "Do you understand?"

Luhan nodded, his eyes looked glossy. "So, you don't... you don't really..."

Sehun pulled him into a hug and Luhan immediately pressed his face into the Sehun's chest. "No, I don't mean that I don't love you. I guess it's just been hard to say but I really..." He trailed off, staring out the window. The glass was suddenly illuminated from below by what looked like a spot light.

"But what?" Luhan pulled back, pausing when he saw Sehun's face, before following his gaze to the window. He immediately froze, looking more terrified than he had in the car a few days ago. "It's him... oh God, it's him..."

Sehun looked between the window and Luhan before getting up, momentarily forgetting about the kiss as he stared out the window, thinning his eyes against the harsh light. He could barely make out the familiar black car sitting in the driveway. He'd had enough. "What is wrong with this guy... who the hell does he think he is? I'm going to talk to him."

"No, don't go! He's looking for me, I'm the one who escaped." Luhan looked miserable now. "I'm so sorry, Sehun... I didn't know how to tell you..."

It took a moment for everything to process in Sehun's head. He tried to speak, but no words came out. He just stared at Luhan.

"I'm so sorry..." He was on the verge of tears as he stood. "I should have just left... I shouldn't have pulled you into this, I just thought that maybe, some how you could protect me... but that's impossible with me, I should've known."

"No, it'll be fine, you're perfect!" Sehun felt desperate, like his nightmares were becoming reality and he was just as helpless. He hugged Luhan again, holding on tight. "I'll find a way... I love you!"  
  
Small droplets of water pressed into his tank top and he kissed the top of Luhan's head. "I'll figure something out..."

"I love you too, I really do..."  
Luhan looked up at him, a small smile appeared and disappeared as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "But I'd rather die than go back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! Almost done...0.0  
> 거의 끝났다!! 읽어 주셔서 감사합니다!


	9. Lost and Found

They were still holding onto each other when the car finally drove away.

Sehun directed them back over to the bed so they could sit comfortably while Luhan began to explain. "So where did you really come from?"

"My planet is quite similar to yours as far as environment and atmosphere go. We have different customs, though, and apparently we have more advanced tech than here since we can visit other galaxies, like this one." He looked slightly home sick but he kept talking. "So, my team were supposed to be observing this planet when our ship malfunctioned and we went off course. We had to land and this place was closest. I was fascinated with the differences and similarities this planet shared with our home and I wandered a bit... A human just trying to be helpful asked if I was lost, so I was left behind..."

Sehun nodded slowly, trying to imagine the scenario. "Was there no way to contact them after they'd left?"

"Oh no, there is a strict policy that any interaction with humans makes some one as good as dead. So they left." Luhan spoke of this as though it were completely normal and Sehun had to remind himself that it was for him. "Besides, I was captured by the facility fairly soon after they left and they confiscated most of my equipment."

"Ah, I see. So you can't go back..." Sehun ran a hand through his still disheveled hair as he thought. "I'm sorry if this is an uncomfortable question but, was the 'facility' mean to you?"

"Well... they didn't really hurt me if that's what you're wondering. They used a couple needles and wires but I've had worse while on the recon team." He stared at Sehun's hand as he spoke, tracing up his fingers and across his palm with a finger tip. "But I was barely fed and contained in a very small space with my only interaction with people being when someone wanted to do tests. I was the only one they'd managed to capture thus far. I was but an animal to them. Something that couldn't be spoken to or reasoned with.."

"Still sounds pretty terrible. I can see why you broke out." Sehun felt as though he needed to comfort Luhan but he seemed at ease with his past when not being threatened with it.

The rest of the morning, they were extremely careful and kept the windows covered at all time. Sehun networked via texts and told Chanyeol, Baek, and Tao that he was going to be gone for a while since he was travelling. Chanyeol and Tao were easily snowed, but Baek figured he was in some sort of trouble so he had to explain that some things had come up that made staying in Korea at the moment uncomfortable.

Once that was covered, he contacted Minseok, who was conveniently currently living in China, was understanding, and had connections. Minseok then found a safe way for them to get to China with out too much questioning for Luhan.

After noon, cars began to patrol the street every half hour. They were different colours, types even, but it was obvious if some one paid close enough attention, that they were all keeping watch on the house.

Everything was covered around three, including plane tickets, passports, and editing Sehun's college courses. They packed duffel bags, and waited for an opening, which came shortly after Sehun warned Minseok that they would be on their way soon. It rounded the corner off the street, and they left. It was easy getting to the airport, and getting through went smoothly despite Sehun's worries.

Once on the plane, Luhan sighed softly, smiling at him. Soon, they would be in China, a temporary safe space. Until then, Sehun knew he had to be the source of safety and comfort for Luhan, like he'd been the weeks previous. He'd be worried at every interval, every stop, but it would be worth it in the long run. After all, at this point, he would fly across the world just to keep Luhan safe.

He smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! I hope you guys like the ending and enjoyed the over all story. Thanks for reading!   
> 감사합니다!! <3


End file.
